Sorceress by the Lake Side
by Rhuen
Summary: Rhulan the reality jumping sorceress while seeking out supernatural life signs comes across Camp Crystal lake just in time as the last two survivors of Jason's latest rampage are on the run from the masked killer.


The dimensional portal opens, Rhulan using it to cross distances over the planet as she zeroes in on a particular target. This time she is above some summer camp, no lights on anywhere, forest, and a still lake. The silence of the night is disrupted by the screams of two people, a boy and a girl, teens, young adults, Rhulan can not be certain; as they run from the woods towards the lake.

Rhulan juts down quickly from the sky between this frightened pair and the large man in the hockey mask chasing them. They pause only a moment looking at her before their flight or fight instinct kicks in and keeps them running. A machete comes down on Rhulan from behind; which she catches between her index finger and ring finger, she looks over her shoulder and smiles. The large man only has a moment to cock his head before Rhulan says, "Shocker." Electric bolts fly from her fingers and send the large man flying backwards, smashing into a large tree with an audible *twack*. Rhulan tosses the machete between her fingers into the air, and into the lake.

The large man gets up and starts walking towards her.

"So you are who I sensed then," says Rhulan.

"Run lady!" shouts the guy from the row boat he and the girl are trying to escape in, "that's Jason Voorhees! You can't kill him!"

"Loud children," says Rhulan narrowing her eyes, "and stupid too, do they not know this is a lake?"

The girl screams as Jason comes right behind Rhulan and raises his fist, much to their surprise however she simply spins around and catches Jason in his side with her fist sending him flying through the wall of a cabin. Undaunted Jason rises again holding a pipe which he throws at Rhulan like a spear. She simply puts out a hand and stops the pipe in mid-air with an invisible force.

"Telekinetic thrust." says Rhulan nonchalantly.

The pipe reverses course and impales Jason in the gut. He is unfazed by this assault and pulls the pipe out; this time holding it as he heads straight for Rhulan. Before he can reach her she holds her hand out saying, "Telekinetic hold."

She turns around, Jason held in mid-air.

"Telekinetic thrust," she says sending him flying through the air into the lake.

The couple in the boat screams, but then is silenced as Rhulan flies over and lands on the water next to the boat.

"You…your…" says the girl pointing at her feet just standing on the water.

"Who am I fighting…exactly?" asks Rhulan.

"He…" says the guy looking at the girl in disbelief before answering, "He's Jason Voorhees…he…he's just a stupid fucking legend…he's not supposed to be real."

"I told you!" screams the girl, "he.." she starts to cry, "he killed them all, Tabitha, April…"

"Silence," says Rhulan waving her hand, taking the girl's voice.

She holds her throat unable to speak, frightened.

"Another murderer," says Rhulan rolling her eyes, "only the second creature, but still two in a row is not spelling out well for this world's supernatural forces. Pathetic. You brats included."

She lifts her hand pulling the boat into the air with an invisible force just as Jason was about to try and grab the side of the boat. With a motion she sends the boat landing back on shore.

"Now run…this time away from the killer."

They don't need any more encouragement and flee.

Jason pops from the water grabbing Rhulan's ankle. He struggles trying to pull her down but to no avail.

"Please," says Rhulan, "you're strong, but not that strong."

She smiles and flies straight up, "hold on if you can zombie…mutant…what ever you are tall dark and silent."

High in the air Jason is still holding on, dangling about like a fish on a line. He stops only after looking down; he freezes up looking straight down.

"huh," thinks Rhulan, "I just picked up on child like fear from this thing…oh well."

She smiles and says, "teleport." She vanishes, Jason does not. The natural result being that Jason now plummets back to Earth, smashing into the water sending up a massive splash.

Rhulan re-appears at the dock.

*splash* Jason lunges from the lake.

"Oh for hell fire's sake!" shouts Rhulan followed by, "Telekinetic Hold."

She once again is holding him in the air, "Man you are hard to kill aren't you. Well I'm done playing with you so…"

She flings him up onto the shore.

"Let's be done with you." She holds her hand out, glowing red.

She murmurs something and says, "Hell Fire Blast!"

A blast of intense fire cascades over Jason, and the cabin behind him, some of the forest, until blasting into the side of a ditch some distance off, the intensity of the fire sucking up any flames that might go astray like a vacuum from hell. Jason is reduced to ash, and ashen smoke, as is the cabin behind him, and a good number of trees, shrubs, and anything else unlucky enough to be in the path of the blast. The two surviving teens luckily for them reached the road and now are only seeing the red glow from behind them. When it's over there is a clear path of destroyed land going from the lake side through the camp and the woods.

This intense localized fire will be a mystery on the news that will raise conspiracies about alien space crafts, military experiments, no one believes the two teens that Jason rose from the grave and was killed by a super-hero woman in a cape. Between their trauma and this event they are rightfully committed to an asylum where they eventually are lead to believe a copy cat killer killed their friends and then set off some kind of bomb killing himself. That story and the ones before it are just as quickly forgotten by the local community as the next big story about celebrity babies or scandals in DC hit the news.

It's just as well that Rhulan's battle is forgotten as she leaves this place un-satisfied with her findings on this world, and something evil stirs in the ash as it is buried deep in the ground by and fed by the rain; mud and rock merging with ash to form a ribcage and a heart, which starts to beat.


End file.
